


The Future is Unknown

by psycopathic_sock (orphan_account)



Category: IM5 (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Highschool AU, M/M, May trigger?, This is weird, Truth or Dare, attempted suicide, uhhh, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psycopathic_sock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was almost over. He smiled, wondering how people would react when they found out. They would probably be relived. His parents wouldn’t hear about it for months and his sister and Daph would be devastated. He didn’t want to hurt them, but he didn’t have a choice. His eyes started to close as everything went grey, then black. The last thing he heard was a scream, of a voice unknown."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chappie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I really have no idea where this came from. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. AND IF YOU JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE IN THE BAND IM5, TURN THIS OFF AND BACK AWAY SLOWLY, YOU DUN WANNA READ THIS. In other news, please tell me whats terrible. :3 This may or may not have multiple chapters depending on if people want me to write more. :3 Seriously, this would have a happy ending if people don't want me to delete it.

Dalton ignored the burning, judging stares of the people around him as he walked down the hallway. They were looking for their next insult, but they didn't bother him anymore. Neither did the tripping or the swift, unnoticeable punches to the gut as he walked past people. They were all background anyways, for what he was about to do.

 

Dalton smiled as he walked into the large bathroom of Beckk Academy; the school that he was forcibly transferred to after they got a hold of his astounding marks. It wasn't that bad of a school, really. The teachers were cool, the school was big, and you didn't have to wear a uniform! Thank god for that. It wasn't the school that was the problem, though. It was the people.

As soon as he arrived, they took to him like vultures, tearing him apart and taking every aspect that he possessed, turning it into ammunition. "Hey geek!" or "Hey emo!" were the most popular. Sure they hurt him at first, but over time the words that were shot at him just slipped right off. Like water. Once the people realized it though, they took to easier ways to hurt Dalton. The girls started rumors about him being a prostitute, which spread around the city like wild fire, and eventually disgusted looks were everywhere. He couldn't even walk down the streets without being a victim of scorching glares and disgusted scowls. He had tried to help a lady once, offering to carry her bags, but all he got was a slap to the face. Guys even sought him out, looking for a good time. Any hope of a friend was gone. The guys at his school though, the worst ones; they took to physical harm, beating him daily. He had started to wear long sleeves and pants all year round no matter the weather. They avoided his face though, not wanting to get caught because of the visible bruises.

His parents didn't notice. How could they when they were never home? They were always out on business trips or something. They even brought his sister! He did have someone watching him though, and he felt bad for what he was going to do. Poor Daph, his housekeeper/nanny would be heart broken. It was too late though.

 

Dalton made sure no one was in the bathroom before he locked the door. He made his way to the large mirror and took in his reflection. Blonde, forward spiked hair; green/blue eyes rimmed with eyeliner; pale skin, and his signature punk rocker look. Nothing new.

 

He turned and leaned back against the wall, taking out the razor from his back pocket, nipping his fingers on it in the process. Dalton looked at it for a moment, almost seeing his reflection in the cool silver surface, before raising it to his left wrist. A single tear made its way down his cheek before he could stop it. ' _I'm sorry Daph. I'm sorry Sophie_.' he thought as he brought the blade down on his wrist. It stung, but it barely amounted to anything compared to the emotions raging inside of him. Cut after cut he made on his arm, only stopping when his vision started to go blurry. Dalton let out a humorless laugh as he watched the thick red flow down his arm. Then his back hit the ground, razor dropping in the process. It was almost over. He smiled, wondering how people would react when they found out. They would probably be relived. His parents wouldn’t hear about it for months and his sister and Daph would be devastated. He didn’t want to hurt them, but he didn’t have a choice. His eyes started to close as everything went grey, then black. The last thing he heard was a scream of a voice unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks. This is my first fanfiction. I would greatly enjoy pointers on what to improve on :). Thanks!

Cole ran/waddled down the hallway, his best friend Dana trying to keep up with him. Cole  _really_ had to pee. If he didn't find a bathroom soon, he was going to die! How far apart were all the bathrooms in this god damn place anyways?! Seriously! And why was their more than one building for a high school anyways?! Ugh!

Cole nearly squealed as he found a bathroom. He quickly made his way over to it and tried to open it. What the hell?! Why was it locked?! Who even did that?! He contemplated finding another bathroom, but this one was right here! Besides, Dana was awesome at lock picking.

“DANA!” Cole screamed, “I need you to unlock this before I explode!”

“Well, for the most popular person in this school, you sure aren’t very charming.” Dana said as he walked up and picked the lock.

“Ah, thank you thank you thank you!” exclaimed Cole as he entered the bathroom. That’s when he saw it. The body of a boy, not to far from his age, was lying on the ground on the opposite side of the bathroom red steadily pooling around his arm. He couldn’t help it, he screamed like a girl, before he got himself together.

“What, what’s going on!?” asked Dana as he rushed into the bathroom, alarmed by Cole's scream. Cole just stood there, staring at the body of the most beautiful person he had seen bleed out. Then he snapped out of it.

“Quick, tell the school nurse to call an ambulance and that I’ll be bringing him,” Cole said, gesturing to the boy, “to her office for immediate treatment!”

Dana rushed out of the bathroom to the nurse’s office, as Cole moved to the body, all pressure in his bladder forgotten. He quickly bent down and gathered the boy into his arms, carrying him bridal style out of the bathroom, not caring about the blood getting on his clothes. They didn't matter at the moment.  He didn’t care who this boy was, he couldn’t just leave him to die!

As he ran to the nurse, he stole quick glances at the boy’s face. It was beautiful, but pale. Too pale. He ran even faster down the grand hallways, complete with pillars and expensive tile, and he was glad he had been going to the gym. The blonde haired boy wasn’t fat by any means, probably had some muscle as well, but he was tall.

He thanked the gods that everyone was in class as he ran out the door to the building beside this one; the one that had the nurse’s office. He would have gotten some weird looks if people saw him running around with a random body in his arms.

He ran into the office and found Dana already there, and a bed and supplies already out. He set the boy onto the bed and the nurse immediately shooed him away, rushing around to get the body stabilized.

It was only when he got to the bathroom and finally relieved himself did he realize what just happened. He had just witnessed a potential suicide. Oh god. This was not ok. Not ok at all. Cole ran out of the bathroom.

“Is he ok?!” he asked Dana, as they weren’t allowed in the room.

“Dude, calm down, he’s stabilized. Why are you so worked up anyways? It’s not like you know him.” said Dana, giving Cole a weird look.

It was true; he didn’t know the guy, so why was he all freaked out? Whatever, It was done and over with now. He and Dana stayed as the blond haired boy was taken to the ambulance. As they were about to walk off and try to forget about this whole thing, the nurse came out and started talking to them.

“Boys, I just want to thank you for what you did. Any later and he could have died, so thank you.” said the nurse, smiling at the pair.

“No problem” said Cole and Dana in chorus.

“One more thing though,”, Cole and Dana looked at her, “I want you two to keep an eye on him, so he doesn’t try something like this again, ok? He probably won’t be back for a week or so, but when he gets back can you do that? ” asked the nurse.

“Sure, we can do that.” said Cole, looking at Dana for approval. Dana nodded. For some reason Cole’s heart skipped a beat at the opportunity to be closer to the blond haired boy, even if the boy didn't know it. That sounded creepy.

Probably just hormones.

“Thanks boys.” said the nurse. They gave her a wave as they left her office.


	3. Chappie 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, please, if you like this, I REALLY need feedback, whether it it kudos or comments or something. Even if you hate it, tell me what to improve, because I don't know if I will continue this if no one likes it. Also, I honestly have no idea if this is accurate or not. Probably not. Sorry.

Dalton groaned as he opened his eyes to the blinding white light of what he guessed was a hospital. He knew the stark walls too well. Why was he at a hospital this time? Then it hit him like a train.

Attempted suicide.

Oh god.  
How did he get here?! He had locked the door, and even attempted during classes! Who could have found him? And why did they bother to save him… He though no one would have cared. Then again, they probably only did it so they could be looked at as a hero, not because they wanted to save him. No one would want to save him…  
Dalton looked down, and was met with the sight of heavy bandages around his left arm, all the way up to the elbow. It hadn’t worked, obviously. And now he was under watch. It would be next to impossible to try it again without being caught. Shit.

Dalton sighed and closed his eyes as a doctor came in and started removing tubes from him. Dalton winced as he accidentally brushed his bandages.  
“Well,” the doctor started, “we had to stitch up many of the cuts, and they will scar heavily, worse than the others we saw, but you should be out of here in a week if you co-operate. Also, before you ask, you will be on watch for about 8 months, or earlier if we see that the threat of you trying something like this again is gone. We have employed your house keeper to keep and eye on you, and people we will not disclose the name of to watch you when you are at school.” The doctor smiled sadly at him before leaving his room as Daph walked in. She did not look happy. Dalton gulped.

“What exactly did you think you were doing?” asked Daph as she gave him a smouldering glare. It was only a matter of seconds before she faltered and burst out in tears, dropping to hug Dalton. “Why, Dalton?” Daph sobbed into Dalton’s shoulder. Dalton couldn’t help it, he started crying as well. Seeing the person that had basically raised him cry because of him was heart-breaking. Why did he even try it? Dalton knew he would never be able to do it again. He just couldn’t. Seeing the middle-aged petite raven like this was too hard. He could only imagine what would’ve happened if it had actually worked. Dalton cried harder, grasping onto Daph, ignoring the pain in his arm.  
After a while Dalton pulled back and began to speak in between choked gasps. 

“I’m so- so sorry, Daph. I just- just couldn’t live with it anymore! I’m so, so sorry. I promise, I won’t ever try it again.”, said Dalton, meaning ever word of it. 

“Oh, baby,” Daph started, stroking Dalton’s cheek. She could she the truth in his eyes. “I just-…..why?” It was then that the doctor walked in again, politely telling Daph that she had to leave, due to visiting hours coming to an end. Jeez, how long was he out? Daph gave him a look that easily said that, that conversation wasn’t over yet, before she walked out. The doctor checked a couple of things before he spoke again. 

“I am Dr. Watson, and I will be caring for you until you are discharged. If you need anything you can press this.” said Dr. Watson, pointing at a button on the side of his bed. He smiled kindly, and proceeded to explain that Dalton would be in the hospital for about a week, then at home for 2 days before he went back to school on Thursday. Hooray. The doctor walked out, and despite it only being 7:30, Dalton rolled over on to his right side and went to sleep.


	4. Chappie 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy holidays! Thanks for the feed back and please keep it coming! I would love someone telling me what I should improve on if anyone wants to :)

Chappie 4

Cole bit his lip and fiddled with his pencil as he nervously waited for his first class of the day to start. 

It was Thursday. 

Ever since he had been informed that the blonde haired boy would be coming back today he had been counting the days. And getting many weird looks from Dana. He just couldn’t help it; he really wanted to see the boy again! Dana didn’t understand why, and honestly, neither did Cole, so he just passed it of as seeing if the boy was ok. Even Cole knew that was a stupid reason, of course he was ok, he was back at school wasn’t he? 

Whatever. 

History passed by without anything eventful happening, though the class did get to hear another cool story about the war. His history teacher was like, the coolest person ever. 

Mr. Buron had been on the front-lines in the war in Iraq a couple years earlier, before being discharged due to a bullet to the leg. He had become a history teacher and always had the coolest stories to tell, along with showing a whole bunch of cool things that probably weren’t allowed in the school whatsoever. In short, History was his favourite class. 

Cole was nearly to his locker when he saw his friend Gabe leaning up against it, pretending to look cool and sophisticated. Cole chuckled to himself as he walked up to Gabe.

Gabe might seem all classy and bored with the world, but in reality, he was a giant dork. Especially about Batman. He even named his dogs Batman and Robin. 

“Dalton.” Was all Gabe said, turning to look at him. Cole was confused to say the least. 

“Dalton?” questioned Cole. 

“That’s his name, the name of the boy you saved” Gabe said, giving him a knowing look. 

“Wait, how’d you-? Uh, never mind, thanks.” Cole said, giving Gabe a thankful smile. Gabe gave him a half smile and walked off.

Cole didn’t even question how he knew these things anymore. Gabe just always seemed to know everything that went on in this school. Seriously, he could probably name of every relationship, person, cheater, and test score of the whole school, so it really didn’t come as a surprise that Gabe knew about his little act of heroism. Or that he had been obsessing about the boy since, aching to know his name.

Cole breezed through his next classes and now it had come to lunch. He had quickly made his way to the Caff and found a table, ignoring the obnoxiously loud people around him. Soon the others arrived. 

Cole, Dana, Gabe, Gabe’s girlfriend Alex and Will were all a group of basically best friends. They had met each other in elementary school and they all just kinda clicked. 

Dana was the jock who really didn’t care about status, Gabe was the poser with the heart of a 5 year old, Gabe’s girlfriend was the beauty who fell for a dork, Will was the one who ate all his Halloween candy in one night and was still ripped, and Cole was the preppy who really wasn’t preppy. It was just his style. 

Cole jumped as Dana harshly kicked his leg under the table. Cole looked up and saw   
Dana tilting his head towards the corner of the Caff and Cole followed his gesturing. It was the blonde-haired beauty. ‘Dalton’, Cole thought. Before he could say anything, Dalton got up and walked out of the Caff, and Cole couldn’t help but notice the bandages peeking out from under his jacket sleeve and he swore he nearly cried. Cole couldn’t deny it anymore, he was smitten.

He turned to look back at Dana and saw his friend grinning like a maniac. Uh-oh. That's never good. 

"We will speak of this later." said Dana. 

Speak of what? Dalton? Cole? Holy crap, he was confused. Then again, that's pretty normal for him. Oh well.  
Cole gave farewell to his friends and headed off to his next class, mind never straying too far from ‘Dalton’


	5. Chappie 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, yeah, the usual stuff, feedback would be awesome. I'm sorry, I promise that their will be Colton in the next chapter, please don't kill me... *sweat drop* heh.... Thanks for the support! I kinda want to make one-shot about Colton (and maybe some funny Dill) but I really can't think of anything, so ideas would be awesome! Thank you!

Chappie 5

Well that was creepy. 

For a full 10 minutes this random guy had been staring at Dalton from across the Caff before Dalton decided to leave. Weirdo. Oh well, he probably just noticed the bandages under his sleeves, and was planning to tell everyone about how much of an emo he was. Well, fuck him. 

Soon after he left the Caff, some guy bumped into him, causing him to fall backwards, the person on top of him. Dalton braced himself for a punch or something, but nothing came. He felt the weight rise off of him and suddenly the guy was gone, leaving only stares of people in awe behind him. 

Well that was weird, why would anyone pass up such an easy opportunity to hit him? Whatever, he wasn’t complaining.

Dalton shoved his hands into his pockets, refusing to meet any of the gazes, and resumed walking to his locker. Wait, what was that? Dalton pulled a small folded piece of paper out of his pocket that was definitely not there before, looking around to see if it was some kind of joke. No one was paying attention to him anymore. Hm. He opened the piece of paper and saw only 2 words written on it.

“Cole”  
-Gabe

……….What? Cole? What the hell did that mean? And who was Gabe? Suddenly he remembered the guy that ran into him. Was that Gabe? Or Cole? Whatever, he would probably find out soon if there was any reason whatsoever to the note.

The rest of the day passed, -thankfully, without any injuries- and soon Dalton was back home.

As he walked in he heard Daph talking on the phone, and it sounded like she was arguing with someone.

“No, it’s fine, you don’t need to come back, he’s doing fine!” said Daph, sounding exasperated. 

“Yes, I’m sure!”

“Ok, yes ma’am.”

“Goodbye.” Said Daph, then she hung up the phone.

“What was all that about?” asked Dalton as he set his bag on the floor.

Daph turned around to face him, a mixture of sadness and fear on face. “Your parents are coming home, Dalton.”

……….What!? They couldn’t come home! No, not now! Not when he was still vulnerable… Dalton loved his parents, he really did, but he didn’t think that he could face them quite yet. He wouldn’t be able to handle the tears so soon after seeing Daph break down. And what about his sister? Oh no…

Wait a second... Did they even know about the whole thing? It was a long shot, but there was the possibility that no one actually told them. He looked at Daph, mouth poised to ask the question, but Daph just beat him to it. 

“Yes Dalton, they know. The hospital called them.”  
… Ok, the psychic powers that she must possess were just creepy. He would investigate that more some other time. There was still one more thing he needed to know.

“When are they coming back?” asked Dalton. Daph turned away from the dishes she was washing to look at her self-appointed son. 

“In 4 days. They would come back earlier but they have a few things to finish before that’s possible.” explained Daph. 

Dalton let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and thanked Daph, before he made his way to his room. Four days. That was enough time to get everything together, hopefully. For now, he just wanted sleep.

The blonde haired boy flopped onto his bed and gazed at the band posters littering his walls. Why couldn’t he just be famous? Everything would be so much easier…  
Dalton heaved one more sigh before rolling over and falling asleep for a hopefully 3 hour nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why, Gabe?” asked an exasperated Cole

“Because knowing you, he’ll need it soon enough. You could at least be thankful; I had to fall on top of the kid to get it to him.” replied a clearly unamused Gabe. 

“Look, it’s not like I’m stalking him. He doesn’t need to know my name, Gabe.” Complained Cole.

“Cole, you are probably the least smooth person that I know. It doesn’t matter if you’re not stalking him, he’s probably going to want to know who’s staring at him 2 periods and lunch a day.”

Cole just gave him an icy glare. 

“Whatever, let’s head home.” Said Gabe, and they resumed walking.


	6. Chappie 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! Once more, reviews or kudos would be amazing, and ideas for a one shot are always welcome!

**Chappie 6**

Dalton pouted as Daph pushed him out the door.

“But Daaaaaph, I don’t wanna!” whined Dalton as Daph handed him his backpack and gave him a glare.

“Too bad, school is mandatory. Wrap yourself in bubble wrap if you have to, you have to go to school, at least until we can find you another one to attend.” Responded Daph, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Hmph, fine, BUT THIS WILL BE THE DAY THAT I TRIP AND FALL OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH, AND IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT!” informed Dalton, pointing an accusing finger at the petit woman. Daph just looked at him, making a shoo-shoo movement with her hand. Dalton heaved a great sigh, but turned around and started his routine walk to his own personal asylum.

Daph chuckled to herself as she closed the door. No matter what that boy goes through, he would still be the same brat that she grew to love. 

\------------------ 

“Ok everyone, pair up!” Mrs. Cali yelled, clapping her hands to signal everybody to hurry up. 

Woo, partners. Dalton didn’t even look around. He already knew what was going to happen. Everyone was going to pair up, leaving Dalton to himself, Mrs. Cali wouldn’t care, and Dalton would end up doing the whole project himself. It wasn’t as if that was really a bad thing, he probably wouldn’t get along with anyone anyways, and marks were never a problem for him. He really wouldn’t mind someone to talk to though, even if it was about the systems of the body.

Dalton closed his eyes and began his count to 20, the approximate time it took people to settle down with their partners. At 16, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped a bit, not used to the form of friendly physical contact, and looked at the person who tapped him. Oh god. It was the weirdo. 

“You wanna be partners?” asked Cole, flashing a friendly smile, hoping not to freak the blond-haired boy out. 

Holy Jesus, what does Dalton say?! He didn’t want to be paired with this guy! But he couldn’t really say no… Besides, how bad could it be? Oh, fine.

Wait… he knew this face… 

Oh, yeah! He was the teenage heartthrob of the school, and his face was on the inside of tons of girls’ lockers!...

…Why did he know that?...

“Sure.” Responded Dalton, giving the brunette a wary look. Well, at least they were attractive. And he didn’t quite seem the type to spread rumors about him.

“Cool, I’m Cole.” Said the brunette, pulling up a chair beside him.

Wait, Cole? The creeper was Cole? Honestly, why was that important enough to drop a note in his pocket?

“Dalton.” He told Cole, turning to look back to the board where a list of the human body systems were.

“So, which one do you want to do?” asked Cole, trying to seem polite. He hoped he didn’t seem like, creepy or something.

Dalton turned to look at him and said, “Wanna do the nervous system?” 

Cole internally shivered as those piercing eyes met his. What did Dalton ask again?

“What? Oh, yeah, nervous system, cool. Alright.” He stammered. He could see Dana on the other side of the room, having the time of his life laughing at Cole. He could also see Will giving Dana the ‘Did you hit your head or something?’ look. Yeah, that was a pretty well-known look in their group of friends, used at least a couple times a day. 

Dalton followed the mind conversation the Cole and the other two guys were having, only get more weirded out by the second. Did they have the mind power Daph must have? Jeez, was he the only one without telepathy or something?! 

Cole sent a half-hearted glare to Dana before snapping back the task at hand, reaching for the paper that Dalton had on his desk. But at the same time, so did Dalton.

Cole’s heart skipped a beat as his fingers brushed over Dalton’s, hoping to god that his blush wasn’t as obvious as it felt. Man, he really needed to stop acting like a school girl!

Dalton nearly laughed as Cole retreated his hand at lightning speed. Nearly. He couldn’t help it, that was cute. Wait, what? 

Ok, slow down, did he just call Creeper Cole cute? Seriously, the guy that stares at him and has weird mind-conversations? Well, maybe he wasn’t THAT creepy… He actually seems fairly nice. He even wanted to be Dalton’s partner a.k.a. the outcast of the universe, so how bad could he be?

Hesitantly, Dalton gave Cole a rare smile, and felt the warmth of happiness as the brunette smiled back. 

“C’mon, we should start.” Said Cole, turning to the page that they needed, smile dulling, but never fading. 

Cole concluded that he must not look as much like an idiot as he thought he did, but he still tried his best not to slightly freak out when Dalton smiled at him. It was hard though, when the boy had the most amazing smile, and how his eyes light up with it.

Cole needed to know this boy and everything that came with it. It wasn’t something that might tag along with the job he had anymore, it was a personal goal, and there was no way he was stopping until he got it.

 -----------------

“You saved a boy from suicide and you didn’t even tell us?!” Alex whispered-yelled as she stormed up to Cole and Dana in the hallway.

“Wait, who told you this?” asked Dana, looking confused. Gabe appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her. 

“I did.” He said.

“No offence to you, we were going to tell everybody soon,” said Cole, talking to Alex. He then turned to Gabe. “But why did you tell everyone?” 

Gabe just shrugged and said, “I knew you were going to tell them soon, so I didn’t think it would matter, I haven’t seen Will yet, so he doesn’t know.”

Both Cole and Dana blinked at him. 

“How did you-? Y’know what? Never mind. Sure, ok.” Said Dana, sharing a ‘did-he-hit-his-head-and-gain-superpowers’ look with Cole.

Gabe caught on and said, “I told you I was Batman, didn’t I?”

Alex chuckled, Cole and Dana shook their heads, and Gabe grinned like a goofball as they all started heading home, thankfully living close together. Sadly, Will had tennis practise, so he couldn’t, but no one minded. 

 

Deep into the night, Cole dreamt of blond hair and a dazzling smile, feeling the euphoria of happiness consume him as he slept. 


	7. Chappie 7

He hoped his coach was ok. A 50mph hit to the head would probably put him out for a few days, but he would most likely be back soon. Seriously, that guy was a tank, all muscle and buff-ness, despite only being a tennis player.

Will sighed as he headed in from the school tennis courts. Man he was tired, and he didn’t even do practise! All he did was play against one of his teammates for a bit before the janitor yelled at his to go home! Rude. Maybe he really needed to stop eating sour things before bed and get more sleep… Haha, that was funny! No.

Will made a turn to his locker, thankfully in the closest building to the courts and grabbed his stuff, closing it with bang. 

Heading towards the doors large double-doors, Will looked out of the wall-tall windows to admire the sunny day, the beautiful greenery, the blond that seem dangerously close to walking into the fountain… Wait, what?

Will did a double-take, once again looking at the blond that seemed way too disorientated for a normal day at Beckk Acadamy. Jeez, was he okay? He should probably do his civic duty and go take a look.  
Speeding up, the muscled boy walked out of the extravagant school and made his way to the boy, skirting his way around bushes and walking under tree branches, until he finally reached the blonde who had sat himself down on the fountain’s stone rim. 

“Hey, you alright?” asked Will, putting a steadying hand on the boy’s thin shoulder. He kneeled down slightly to get a better look at the blonde’s face, shoes crushing on some tiny rocks.  
“What? Oh, yeah, ‘m fine…” answered Dalton, tilting his head to look at Will, intelligence of his surroundings despite being dizzy obviously evident. That was only when Will noticed the large bruise right beside the blonde’s temple, the only blemish on the other wise porcelain faced boy. Man, it looked horrible, a deep purple color, with a bit of yellow around the edges. It would probably take at least a week, if not more to fully heal. Suddenly, the boy stood up, only swaying slightly before starting to walk away. 

“Whoa, where’re you going? Are you sure you don’t need medical attention?” called Will, honestly worried about the boy’s wellbeing. He stood up and started to follow the blonde.  
“I’m fine, please leave me alone.” Responded Dalton, not turning around. He didn’t need any pity. 

“Oh, okay…” said Will, a bit discouraged by the icy tone. Oh well, maybe he just had a bad day. Will turned back to get his stuff and left to go home.

Dalton flopped onto to his bed and rubbed his face, being careful to avoid the nasty bruise he was sure was beside his right temple. He really didn’t know how to feel about today.  
On one hand, everything was great. He was avoided most of the day and he had even made a friend! Well, he thought he did…. 

Although, maybe making a friend wasn’t as good as it seemed. After school he had got surrounded in the shadows of a corner, back pressed against the wall while he was delivered a perfect punch to the temple. He had completely blacked out, but it seemed as though whoever had cornered him (he couldn’t remember) had left after that. Hooray for small mercies.  
But wait, that person, the one who had tried to help him after he woke up, who was he? Dalton could have sworn that he had seen that boy. But where? Whatever, it probably wasn’t too important if he didn’t remember. 

 

Dalton groaned as he got up, nearly falling back down as that whole vision-goes-weird-if-you-get-up-too-fast thing happened.  
Once the kaleidoscope of colours cleared, he stretched and headed over to his desk. He really needed to start doing some research for that whole nervous system thing if he wanted to get a good mark. He hoped Cole did his share.

 

Cole.

 

Dalton couldn’t help the small (totally manly) giggle that escaped his mouth as he thought of the stammering boy. It was just funny, if not a bit weird, that the most sought after boy of the school had stuttered around him, the outcast. Well, maybe he wasn’t such an outcast after all… 

 

Dalton groaned as he thumped down the stairs once the realization that he had forgotten his bag downstairs hit him. He checked the antique clock on his way past the kitchen. He hadn’t eaten since lunch in the Caff, and now felt like he could eat a wolf.

 

…Whoa, when had it become 8? Then again, he probably just lied in bed for a while. It was just so comfy though! All the blankets and pillows…

 

He put a hand on his stomach as it suddenly gave a low rumble, reminding him of his hunger. 

 

“Daph?” called Dalton to the empty air.

 

“Yes, baby?” said Daph, walking in with some groceries before giving a small kiss to Dalton’s forehead. 

 

Dalton gave her his best puppy eyes as he said, “I’m hungry.”

 

Daph lightly whacked him on the head and told him to get out of the kitchen. Dalton gave her a cheeky smile before padding out of the kitchen to get his backpack. 

 

He grunted as he hoisted his stuff from the floor, completely forgetting how heavy it was. His teachers really didn’t go easy on the academic kids, did they? Maybe he should empty some stuff out… Eh, he’ll do it later. Procrastination mode: On. 

 

Once he got to his room, he dropped his backpack on the floor, pausing to brush his bangs out of his face. 

 

Setting up his laptop, Dalton got to work, mind only drifting once or twice to the brunette boy that was Cole. 

XxXxXxXx

 

Cole yawned as the lingering tendrils of sleep pushed him away, leaving him grasping at the tails of a dream he knew he wouldn’t remember anyways. Man, why was school even a thing? Why couldn’t he just lay in bed all day and eat Cheetos and watch stupid shows for hours? Eh, at least he had weekends. Still, waking up at 6:30 5 days a week sucked.  
Rolling over, Cole smacked his clock, too lazy to actually look for the button that would turn off the insistent beeping. He seriously hated the damn thing anyways, always screaming right in his ear and whatnot. Ugh, time to get up. 

 

Cole untangled himself from his covers and stood up, letting out an accidental moan as he did his wonderful first stretch of the day. He loved the way his muscles felt all tingly for a moment, then faded into a soft, almost comforting feeling. It was probably the second best thing of starting the day, next to his morning coffee, of course. 

 

The brunette boy went through his morning routine, not spending too much time on anything, and soon he was out the door, yelling a goodbye to his mom on the way out.

 

“Remember, honey,” His mom called, “me and your father are going to a business meeting and it might be a while, so you’ll have to feed yourself and the dog, ok?”  
“Yeah, alright mom!” Cole called behind his shoulder, closing the door with a ‘bang’!

 

So, he had the whole house to himself for a while, eh? House party!.......... Yeah, no way. Seriously, he could barley handle being around his friends for too long without getting antsy, a whole bunch of strangers would surly have him going insane.

 

Eh, he’ll ask the gang of they want to come over for a bit after school. 

 

Cole suddenly froze mid-step as the school buildings came into sight. 

 

He had totally forgotten to make his share of notes for Science, for Dalton.

 

Shit.


	8. Chappie 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :D kind of... anyways, I have gotten comments from people saying they would like me to continue so here you go, another chapter! Thank you, people who told me to continue :) also, my tumbler has changed to god-dammit-cass (.tumblr.com) if anyone was wondering :p um, next chapter should hopefully not take 4/5 months, and stuff will finally start happening..... I swear. Also, on a sidenote, I kind of forgot where this whole Will thing was going so ima just make it up as I go. Please excuse any mistakes, I don't have a beta..... enjoy!

Cole twiddled his fingers nervously as he waited for Science class to start. Ever since he had realized that he had _completely_ forgotten to make his share of notes for this class, he had been internally panicking.

It was weird though, he probably would have never cared this much if he didn’t have Dalton for a partner. Most of the school would completely let him blow it off due to accidentally being the most popular boy in school, but Dalton, Dalton was different. He didn’t care about that, he never treated Cole like he was gold. He treated him like he was…a person. And that was exactly why Cole wanted to impress him, which he was currently doing a horrible job of by forgetting his share of notes. Oh, fantastic.

The gang only laughed when he told them about his dilemma, teasing him about how he had gone gaga over a boy in less than a week. Will just looked extremely confused though. Someone told him about Dalton, right? Well, even if no one had, he was sure to find out tonight.

Cole jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder, snapping back to the real world.

“You done contemplating the meaning of life?” said Dalton sarcastically, pulling up a chair to share Cole’s desk. Oh, well Science must’ve started.

“What? Oh, yeah…” responded Cole, resuming his internal panicking. Well, he might as well tell the truth.

“Uh, Dalton?” asked Cole feebly, “I uh, didn’t do my notes.”

After a few seconds of no response, Cole hid his face in his hands. “Look, I’m really sorry I was just really distracted and tired and I completely forgot and I promise it will never happen a-“

Suddenly, the sound of Dalton laughing cut him off and _damn_ if it wasn’t one of the greatest things he had ever heard. But why was he laughing? Last time he checked, forgetting to help out on an assignment wasn’t exactly hilarious. He looked at the blond quizzically.

Finally, after gaining a breath and glaring at the looks he had called to himself, Dalton faced Cole and started to explain.

“Oh my god Cole, it’s fine. We still have two more weeks to finish it! What are you getting so worked up about?”

Cole blushed, refusing to admit to himself why he was so scared.

“Seriously, it’s fine, we can work off of mine today, just please bring some notes in before the weekend.” Said Dalton, flashing a warm smile at Cole before looking back at his papers.

Cole, blushed as he met the piercing eyes of Dalton. Even though he was forgiven (not to mention laughed at) he was still embarrassed at his own idiocy. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

“Hey Dalton?” asked Cole, the blonde’s name rolling pleasantly off his tongue.

“Yeah?” responded Dalton, looking up from his notes.

Cole took a deep breath before speaking, “I’m having some friends over tonight while my parents are out. Not a party or anything, just kinda hanging out and stuff; you wanna come? I’ll make my non-existent notes up to you with some free pizza!”

His hands stilled, for a long moment Dalton looked petrified. Then he answered.

“No. Not, to sound mean, but, y’know, people aren’t really my thing. Sorry. It’s not you or anything but, yeah, no.” rambled Dalton while shaking his head, giving Cole an apologetic look. It really wasn’t his fault…

Cole quickly hid his crestfallen look before he responded. “Yeah, ok, cool. Maybe another time...”

“Yeah…” said Dalton. Hanging out would probably never happen, though. Unless they were alone, and he doubted that would ever work out…

Cole looked at his hands. He didn’t know why Dalton seemed so against being with Cole outside of class. Was it Cole’s fault? Was Dalton just faking being friends with Cole?

A pang of sadness washed over Cole as he thought of that option.

“Hey, you alright?” asked Dalton upon seeing Cole suddenly look like he was a kicked puppy.

Cole looked up, putting on his most charming smile and moved to grab some notes. “Yeah, c’mon, let’s get this started.”

Dalton gave Cole a quizzical look, which went unnoticed by the brunette. Was Cole ok? Eh, probably. Back to work.

 --------

_Thump_

“Cole?”

_Thump_

“Cole, what’re you-“

_Thump_

“COLE!”

The thumping abruptly stopped as Cole turned to meet Alex and Dana’s questioning gazes. “What?”

“Cole, why exactly are you trying to give yourself a locker-induced concussion?” asked Alex, gesturing to the wide but shallow dent the brunette had made in his locker with his forehead. Cole resumed.

_Thump_

“Because I’m an idiot.”

Dana rolled his eyes and slotted his hand in the space where Cole’s head met the locker, effectively stopping the _thump_ ing. “Alright, what’d you do?”

Cole turned to face them, “I totally blew my chances with Dalton.”, he said solemnly.

Both of them blinked and shared a quick look, then Alex spoke up again. “Um, want to elaborate?”

“Well first, I completely forgot my notes for today. He said that it was ok though, so I thought I was fine, but I invited him over tonight in the hopes of making it up to him with pizza, but he totally rejected my offer! Man, what’d I do? I could’ve _sworn_ he at least remotely liked me as a friend…” ranted Cole, slowly trailing off at the end.

Alex and Dana both gave him the signature did-you-hit-your-head look before Alex burst into giggles. Cole was confused.

“Why is everyone laughing at my failure today?!” asked Cole. What was so funny this time?!

“Cole, do you really not know why Dalton didn’t want to come?”

Cole nodded.

“Look, his experience here has obviously been less than pleasant, hell, I’m pretty sure you’re his first ever friend, so of course he’s scared to meet more people. He probably thinks that we’re jerks. That’s how it goes on the movies right? The popular boy is nice but his cronies are horrible? He’s probably terrified to meet anyone that’s friends with the ‘popular kid’. For all he knows, we could be the people that made him want to commit suicide!” explained Alex, calmly telling all of this to a previously ignorant Cole.

Cole heart constricted at this mention of the blonde’s incident, unwanted memories of a bloody arm and panicked running flashing through his mind. He shook his head as if the images would disappear by the force of it. Alex was right, though. That explained everything! And he knew just what to do now..

“I’ll see you guys in the Caff!” yelled Cole over his shoulder as he ran back in the direction he came from. He was going to find Dalton.


	9. Chappie 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY, SO IF I EVER TELL YOU WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP, ADD 2 MONTHS TO THAT CAUSE I SUCK. ALSO, I LITERALLY WROTE THIS IN 2 DAYS AND NEVER PROOFREAD IT SO IM SORRY. OTHER THAN THAT, enjoy :)

Ok, maybe blindly searching for Dalton wasn’t his greatest idea. He really had no idea where Dalton would be, or where his locker was, so Cole headed to the Caff and hoped that the blonde was hungry.

Finally reaching the clear double-doors of the enormous Caff, Cole walked in, immediately scanning the room for a familiar porcelain face. On any other day, Dalton could have been eating outside on campus, but it was raining today, and that just didn’t make any sense.

Eventually he found a familiar head of blonde hair and resumed walking, but now in the direction of Dalton.

Cole was barley acknowledged as he slid into the spot in front of Dalton. A simple glace across the table was the most he got, but that was all he needed.

“Dalton, I know why you didn’t want to hang out, at least I think in know why… Are you afraid of meeting my friends?”

The blonde’s fork stopped stabbing his salad. That was spot on.

“How’d you know?” asked Dalton, looking up to meet Cole’s eyes.

“Well uh, I really didn’t…” Cole looked at the table, “My friends had to tell me, I just kinda thought you hated me…” Cole locked eyes with Dalton once again, a new determination shining in his own. “So if I can prove to you by the end of the day that my friends aren’t high school villains, will you come to my place after school?”

Dalton wanted to refuse, possible scenarios just getting worse and worse while running through his mind but something held him back. Whether it was the joy that came with the thought of getting his own friend circle, or the way that Cole looked to be holding his breath, after a pregnant pause he finally nodded.

XxXxXx

Alex giggled into her hand as she saw Cole do a fist pump from where he was situated in front of Dalton in the Caff. She watched them vigilantly, and there was defiantly a seed of _something_ planted between those two, it would just take a little while to grow. Nothing a few raindrops called Dana, Alex, Gabe and Will couldn’t help with.

Moving forward, the gang moved with her past the doors of the Caff and into the seats beside Cole and Dalton. Will hovered a bit though, before sitting himself down on Dalton’s right, with Alex on the other side of the blonde.

 _This_ was the boy Cole couldn’t keep his cool around? This was fountain boy! How did Cole even meet fountain boy? Why did Cole want fountain boy in the gang? WAS HE MISSING SOMETHING HERE?

After internally collecting himself, Will snuck a glance to the boy’s temple. Nothing, though he did spot some faint streaking. So he was covering it with makeup? Why? Did Cole know? Oh my god this was frustrating… Will finally decided to just ask Cole after school at the brunette’s house.

XxXxXx

Whoa, so these were Cole’s friends. Dalton sucked in a breath as he glanced around the table, pointedly avoiding the boy on his right. Everyone was simply making conversations amongst themselves, except for him. Dalton raised his head as Cole spoke his name, and noticed the boy minutely but sharply swivel his head forward.

“So Dalton.” The blonde locked eyes with the beautiful boy in front of him.

…

He did _not_ just think that. No. Nope.

“Ya?” he replied, priding himself on keeping his voice level.

“Well, let me introduce you to my friends.” Cole said, raising his arm to gesture to the boy with the blonde steak on the brunette’s right. “This is Gabe.”

Cole gestured to his left. “This is Dana. The girl beside you is Alex, Gabe’s girlfriend, and the boy beside is Will.” Dalton gave a reserved smile to each, faltering a bit at Will and unconsciously tugging at his sleeves when Dana’s gaze flickered to them.

By the time the lunch hour was up, Dalton had grasped a pretty good idea on what Cole’s friends were like. To the surprise of the blonde, they were all _incredibly nice_. Not even like a normal ‘hey how are you’ ‘good how are you’ kind of nice, they were basically _the exact opposite_ of what they were portrayed as in movies, not wasting an opportunity to get into a conversation with Dalton.

He couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

XxXxXx

“So Dalton-” Dalton jumped as he heard Cole’s voice from behind where he was gathering his books to go home for the day. “-I’d say my friends are nice enough to warrant some pizza.”

Dalton laughed as he turned around to face the boy, his face softening into a small smile. “Alright, you win, I’ll go over, but only if there’s good music!”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we can find something you like. Here, give me your hand.” Dalton hesitated as he stretched out his hand. Cole didn’t seem to notice and proceeded to write on it with a pen he produced from his pocket. “That’s my number, I’ll text you any details, and y’know if you ever want to hangout or something.” Cole said, a smile playing at his lips.

“Ya, that would be cool.” Replied Dalton. He plucked the pen from Cole’s hand and shakily wrote his own number on it. “How’d you even know where my locker was anyways?” he asked as they started walking, hoping the subject change would be a little less awkward.

Cole’s stepped faltered as he remembered shamelessly begging Gabe for the information. His voice didn’t show it though when he said, “Oh, yeah it was just kind of lucky stumbling upon you here…”

“Ah.” mused Dalton.

For the first time since he first came to this school, Dalton looked forward with his head high, rather than at the ground where he normally looked walking through the hallways. Walking beside Cole automatically gave him an invisible shield, which all of the glares and mumbled words bounced right off of him. It was great.

XxXxXx

The little chime from his phone was quiet, but the running dive bomb onto his bed to grab it was not. Omygosh. Cole had actually texted him.

“Brat, what with all the noise!?” a voice yelled from down the stairs.

The happiness was audible in the, “Don’t worry, nothings broken!”, that he yelled back to Daph.

His eyes scanned over the words on the screen once more so he wouldn’t forget them.

_‘245 Wellington Rd. 5:00. Be there or be square :p’_

Dalton did a little wiggle-dance, a side-effect of his giddiness. It was 3:05 right now, so he had plenty of time to waste. He picked up his guitar and strummed a few chords before switching into a song he started writing about a brown-eyed saint.

XxXxXx

“And just where do you think you’re going?” asked a feminine voice from the kitchen.

Oh yeah, he had forgotten to tell Daph.

Dalton retraced his steps and turned to face the petite woman from the kitchen doorway.

He grinned as he spoke, “I’m going to a friend’s house!” he said.

The glow of Daph’s face rivaled the sun. She went over and gave the boy a hug, she probably knew how much this meant to Dalton.

“Aw baby, you go have fun!” her face darkened, “But remember, don’t stay out too late, your parents are going to be home tomorrow.

Dalton froze as the words left her mouth. Tomorrow. Oh shit.

“Anyways, you go have fun now!” she said as she waved him out the door. Dalton was glad that Wellington was close.

XxXxXx

The doorbell rang, and Cole nearly tripped in his haste to reach it. It was 5:20 and everyone else was already at his house, so that meant Dalton was the one ringing. Or maybe the pizza man… In actuality, both were still pretty exciting.

It turned out to be the former as the door swung open to reveal a head of blonde fluffy hair. Holy _moly_ he looked fine. His plain black and white Nightmare Before Christmas shirt hugged him very nicely, and Cole shook his head as he found himself staring as Dalton walked into his house.

Overall, Dalton was pretty impressed at the quality of the house, despite them both being in a pretty expensive neighbourhood. Every wood surface appeared to be either mahogany or cherry, and there was _way_ too many glass and breakable things for Dalton to be able to promise nothing would go wrong. Bonus that it was spotless.

His eyes followed Cole as he led him to the living room, then landed on Alex and Gabe quietly cuddling with each other in a love seat, a few kisses here and there, and then finally fell on Will and Dana over-exaggeratingly imitating the couple, with Dana curling up around Will like a sloth and loudly ‘whispering’ gross love confessions that the whole room could hear.

Cole padded off to find money as the doorbell rang, now for sure indicating pizza, leaving Dalton with the 2 happy ‘couples’. He didn’t know where to look, so he averted his eyes to the ground, feeling a bit out of place in the group of friends.

“Hey, Dalton!” a female voice chirped. Ice crystal eyes shot up and met Alex’s. He gave an unsure smile.

“Hey..”

“C’mon, don’t just stand there! You can sit in the chair over there. We’re just about to play a round of Hey, Remember That Time When. Dalton eyebrows knitted together.

“What’s Hey, Remember That Time When?” he asked, feeling strangely at ease with talking to the woman.

This time though, Dana piped up and said, “It’s a game that we made up when we were little and bored, and it’s a competition of who can come up with the most embarrassing memory that someone else had done!” he smiled as if remembering some good ones, “But it can also be played as just a ‘good memory’ game, but we thought that we would let you see the more entertaining version first!”

Dalton felt squirmy when it dawned on him that _they had actually planned this for him._ No one had ever done something like that for him before, and Dalton wasn’t quite sure what to do. He settled for a thank you.

Everyone’s attention squared in on Cole as he sauntered into the room like he owned the place. Well, with the pizza in his hand, he did.

Alex and Gabe immediately untangled from each other to reach the pizza, and Alex paused before her first bite, mouth still hovering open and inch away from the slice. Why wasn’t Will devouring the pizza yet? She looked over to the couch and saw Dana practically being a deadweight while moaning about being lazy on top of Will. Ooook, that’s why.

She gave into the temptation and took a bite of the Hawaiian goodness before taking a quick picture of the idiots on the couch. It made pretty funny revenge.

Looking over at Dalton she was immediately concerned. The boy honestly looked like he had no idea what to do, if he should get up and take a slice, or ask for one, or wait to be offered one. She decided to put his internal panicking to a stop and offer him some. His expression didn’t give much away, but she could see the relief in his eyes.

XxXxXx

An hour later, and the game was still going strong, even though no repeats from earlier games were allowed. It was Gabe’s turn.

“Hey Alex,” she narrowed her eyes at him, as if daring him to come up with something really embarrassing. “remember that time when we were in Ikea while looking for furniture for the apartment, and you got really excited about that one carpet so you started running towards it but bumped into a huge pillow display around a corner, so all the pillows went everywhere with you effectively landing under them? Yeah, you remember how you laid there for half an hour before texting me where you were, because you were scared that people would see you coming out from under them?

Alex buried her head in her hands as everyone else, even Dalton was laughing by the end of the story. Obviously, this wasn’t one that everyone had witnessed.

As everyone quieted down Alex loudly exclaimed, “HEY COLE, REMEMBER THAT TIME WHEN YOU FELL FOR A GUY LITERALLY THE MOMENT YOU SAW HIM, THEN NEARLY STALKED HIM FOR A WEEK?”

The room fell silent, before erupting into giggles as everyone shared knowing looks, and did horrible impressions of a smitten Cole. Cole just pulled an Alex and buried his head in his hands.

Dalton fell, silent, but for a different reason…

SOMEONE CALL 911, COLE WAS INTO DUDES. HOLY FLIM FLAM DALTON HAD A CHANCE. THIS WAS THE REACARINATION. THIS WAS HAPPINESS.

Cole barley heard Dana pipe up with, “Ok, I think Alex wins this round! Anyone up for truth or dare?”

There was a chorus of ‘yes’s and Dalton followed suit. So far, everyone had been friendly to him, despite him not really being able to participate in the game. He felt almost…… comfortable in this house, around these people, it was nice.

A circle was formed around the coffee table in the center of the room, but before the game started, Cole got up and yelled, “Beer, or shots!?”

The immediate consensus was beer, because they had school tomorrow, and Dalton was so confused as to what was going on. Alex _somehow sensed his confusion_ and told him that if one REALLY did not want to do a dare or truth, they had to either take a swig, or a shot, depending on what alcohol was being used. They more often used beer, because nobody there was a big drinker, and overall, they didn’t need shots to make them say daring (*cough* stupid) things. Dalton wasn’t too sure on this idea, and quietly whispered it to Alex who had seated herself on his right. She told him it was fine if he didn’t want to drink, and that Will usually didn’t as well.

Dalton looked at the Heineken’s set on the table by beautiful hands, and reached for one. What’s the harm, right?

XxXxXx

The game started out with some pretty basic things. I dare you to lick that, divulge your biggest secret, even a kiss kill or marry. After at least one question from everybody (Dalton simply asked how long Alex and Gabe had been together, actually wondering. They had smiled at each other and said 4 years.) the questions started to get a bit weirder. Will was asked who the last person he had made out was. Alex was dared to do her best impression of a porn star, but eventually ended up giggling too much to go on. Dana was even dared to give Gabe a lap dance, though Dana didn’t really seemed too bothered by it, and put on a show.

Cole knew it was coming with the way Alex’s mouth turned up at the corner when she met eyes with him. Something was going to happen. All that needed to happen was for her to get chosen.

“Umm,” Dana started, “Alex! Truth or Dare?”

Alex’s face twisted into one of concentrated confusion, as if the question would require all her brain power. After a pregnant pause, she bubbled, “Truth!”

Dana paused, like he had a dare already set up. The seconds ticked by before he finally snapped his fingers and a sly grin spread over his face.

“Alright, what is the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done in bed?” he asked. The amusement was clear in his voice, and everyone’s attention focused on Alex.

“ALEX, I WILL DRINK FOR BOTH US IF YOU DON’T ANSWER THAT.” Gabe suddenly yelled. Huh, so it apparently embarrassed Gabe very much.

“Aw c’mon babe!”

“NO”

Alex smirked and innocently played with her hair. “But don’t you want them to know just how much you like my fingers to…….wander?”

There was a pause of dead silence before Cole so eloquently whispered, “Gabe…….. is she trying to say you like it up the ass too?”

Gabe did a great impression of a tomato before nodding. He also added, “Don’t get me wrong, regular sex is amazing, but just, it’s, never mind, you gotta try it.”

Once again, everyone was quiet. Eventually, Dana let out a small squeak/giggle, which broke the silence.

“Alright, now that that piece of traumatizing information is out, let’s move on!” Will finally yelled.

Cole gulped as Alex turned to face him.

“Cole, truth or dare?” she asked.

He knew it was a bad idea, he really did, yet his mind to mouth filter seemed to be malfunctioning as he said, “Dare”.

“Alright,” she began with a trill of amusement, “Cole, in all your bisexual glory, I dare you to -in your opinion- kiss the hottest person in the room.

Oh my god.

Why, _why was she so sadistic._

He knew there was no getting out of the dare, if he took a swig, questions of the same origin would just keep coming, so he might as well get it over with now. But, no one said he had to be _truthful._

He made a move towards Dana and Will, once again tangled unceremoniously on the couch, but a yelled ‘BULLSHIT’ from both Dana and Alex stopped his shuffling.

Oh what did he have to lose.

 _‘Besides an amazing person.’_ His brain unhelpfully supplied him.

He did a full 180 and instead turned to Dalton, who was still sitting on the ground. The poor boy looked like he could die of shock.

Crawling over, Cole shot a glare at Alex before gently cupping the boy’s face. Dalton’s eyes widened. For a moment neither boy really knew what do.

Eventually Dalton choked out an ironic ‘no homo’ and both of them laughed. Taking the happiness as a sign that everything was okay, Cole pressed his lips against the _so fucking soft_ ones of the blonde.

It was like the movies. The world around them slows and then stops, all noises turn to white static. It was the best thing that had ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOULD ANYONE BE UP FOR DILL?


	10. Guys...

Guys, I don't think I can write this anymore, too much stuff has happened... Will as ultimately my favourite in the band and without him I am slowly just drawing out of the fandom... If anyone wishes to continue this story I will put it up for adoption. I am truly sorry, I know many people quite liked this fic, and I feel horrible about leaving it, but with everything that is happening within my life as well as the band I don't think that I would be able to give it the proper life it should. But hey, if you take the story you can add whatever you want in it :p I will continue to write fanfiction when my life and health permits, but this is my end of The Future Is Unknown. 

P.S. I still totally take prompts for one-shots if any are wanted :)


End file.
